Marble
Marble was a high ranking gem from the Steven Universe Dimension Description Marble was almost the splitting image of her servant Calcite. She had dark pink hair worn loose and two lighter colored strands of hair framing her face. She had magenta colored eyes. She wore a v neck long sleeve shirt with a diamond insignia underneath the collar. Marble had two belts, both horizontal holding up a lavender drape only in the front and light pink yoga pants and dress shoes. Her outfit used to be a gown and the outfit above was identical except for the belts and drape. Story Marble often abused her authority to achieve her selfish desires and condemned anyone to death for a variety of reasons, from saying rude remarks to her, accidentally spilling water on her skirt, or even smiling. Treating other gems as dolls or toys, Marble freely threw them away when she didn't want them anymore, putting them to death for simply not being pleasing in her eyes. Those that hindered Marble's wants were also murdered and she couldn't stand the concept of someone rebelling against her own wishes. While maintaining her dominant facade in public, Marble would have sporadic tantrums when such displeasing thoughts came across her mind, exploding in anger, though she would only do so in private or with someone she trusted. After learning of Calcite's plan and witnessing her death, she became torn with guilt, which remained with her for the rest of her life. Marble began to recognize the importance of loving and respecting all life. Having been forced to work in order to survive, the noble grew humbler over time and stopped complaining about the poorer quality of living states given to her. During her stay on Earth, Marble's interactions with the humans and fellow gems became more and more friendly and she eventually began addressing them politely. On RHO 100 Marble was present during the final battle. She was either the first or the only muse to make it past the front lines. She encountered Admin and her friend and attacked them without realizing who they were. After realizing she apologized profusely and joined the two on their journey. The three intervened Punishment and Noel, and Marble remarked sadly that Punishment was not the woman Noel was looking for. Mii who was watching nearby was pleased to find the demon of greed in Noel and devoured the demon and took up residence in Marble's body. Admin, her friend and Punishment begin to be pulled into a vortex created by the half god. Calcite burst into the room and was met with the half god who had absorbed all seven demons. While being pulled into the vortex, Admin urged Calcite to kill Marble in order to invoke the Heavenly Ending. Mii used the demon of Sloth to mentally attack Calcite and Calcite countered with the same spell. As the two magically struggled Punishment summoned the empty body of Neo in an attempt to "reset" everyone in the house. Neso intervened and transferred her own soul into the doll leaving her vacant body open to Mii taking it over. Mii moved into the body and Neso broke her contract with the demon of wrath. The direct bullet to Neso's body's head killed Mii upon impact and dissipated the demons she had taken hold. Calcite directed the world's attention to the moon, a reflection of the planet, and asked the person watching from beyond to awaken. Trivia * Marble is based off of Marie Antoinette, both have similar stories. * Marble's key is inside her gem, and is a sort of anomaly since she would have three bodies as a result. The first being her outer form, the second her gem, and the third being her key Category:People